


Ascension

by PassionPhantom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Transformation, Epic, Friendship, Gen, Love, Spiritual, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10283237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPhantom/pseuds/PassionPhantom
Summary: The Angel of the Lord, Castiel, escorts his most revered human Dean Winchester to the highest realms of Heaven. There the hunter receives a moment of pure peace that will change him forever. What will Dean Winchester become afterward?





	

With a swift flutter of his angel wings Castiel took Dean to the highest parts of Heaven.The light of the transition was too bright that Dean shut his eyes as they pressed through veils of completion. There, the two were bound in glory with security and happiness beyond all earthly understanding.

The harsh blaze of golden stars and celestial bodies mesmerized Dean Winchester. Tiny balls of light brushing pass his skin as he and Cas traveled the ethereal complex.

And the heat was not of Hell, but a holy flame that cleansed all sin and gave away a freedom that was so pure that it made Dean waver.  
Never had the man ever felt such lasting peace. His heart overjoyed that God even allowed this after all the things Dean had done and seen on earth. Castiel moved to exit the secret place. But Dean turned.

"Cas wait, Don't…Don't go. I want you to stay with me."

"I'll be back Dean." Cas smiled. "Take your time."

"Cas…" Dean blinked.

Castiel vanished….

Then unexpectedly Dean was wrapped in a mystical white flame. That scorched every part of his spirit. Immersing him entirely. The pain was hitching and Dean clutched his neck vehemently as he struggled to breathe. And it was with a scream of agony that the former Dean Winchester was ripped away as new level of existence pierced through him….

The newly created Archangel's wings were larger than any…. even larger and far more beautiful than that of the fallen Lightbearer. Taller now with a more arduous build Dean Winchester's eyes burned a bright silver blue. His hair was slightly longer and his new mind was filled with a terrifying wisdom that made him breathe differently….

Returning to Earth caused a colossal explosion, knocking out the world's power sources, erupting great storms and leaving governments in a frenzy.


End file.
